Mission 9: Usada Rescue Strategy!
is the ninth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. Synopsis After Yoko and Usada get in a fight, Usada gets kidnapped by amateur thugs who request 2000 tons of Enetron. Needing Enetron to power a new breed of MegaZord, Enter gets involved, hoping to take the Enetron and finish off the Go-Busters. Plot After returning the Enetron on his own, Usada finds himself being kidnapped. Learning of this, Hiromu and Ryuji are forced to reveal their attempt to help Yoko with her homework caused Usada to blow a fuse as his resulting ranting on her inability to do anything right without him caused the Buddy Roid and her to have a major fall out. Tracking Usada's signal, the Go-Busters track the Buddy Roid to his location while, however, having hacked into the phone system, Enter overhears the ransom and decides to kidnap Usada for his agenda of utilizing the BC-04 blue prints. Using his Buglers to fend the Go-Busters off, Enter spirits Usada while leaving a bomb to cover his tracks. After taking the kidnappers to the proper authorities, the Go-Busters learn that Enter blocked Usada's signal as he hacks the TV airwaves to deliver his demands for 20,000 Enetron within the hour or he will detonate the bomb on Usada. As the Energy Management Center is washing their hands on the matter, the Go-Busters are one their own with Yoko having an idea. Using a truck, with Morishita and Miho respectively posing as Hiromu and her, Yoko makes her move as Enter a pair of Bugzords from what remained of the Drillzord. Inspecting the truck, Enter finds it filled with only water before seeing Yoko saving Usada. With Enter speeding up the detonation timer in response, Usada and Yoko before the chain breaks and the Buddy Roid is seemingly destroyed in the blast. However, Enter learns that Hiromu and Ryuji faked their departure to save Usada and make it seems while Nick and Gorisaki deal with the Bugzords in the CB-01 and the GT-02. Losing it over the fact that he was tricked, a maddened Enter attacks as the Go-Busters fend up his tendrils before he takes his leave. Riding the RH-03, Red Buster and Blue Buster enter their Buster Machines as they and Yellow Buster have their machines assume Animal Mode. After the CB-01 becomes Go-Buster Ace, the Buster Machines destroy the Bugzords. Soon after, Yoko finds herself being chased by Usada over her using Kuroki to help her in her homework. Cast * : * : * : **Yoko Usami (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Maryuama: *Sanda: Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *Buster Machine, Hasshin se yo! *'ED': One Wish, One Day Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 32, . *'Viewership': 4.4% *First episode that Go-Buster Oh is not formed since its debut in Mission 6. **This is also the first episode that a Metaloid/MegaZord didn't appear. *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 3 features episodes 9-12: Mission 9: Usada Rescue Strategy, Mission 10: A Reason to Fight, Mission 11: Hack The Weak Points and Mission 12: You Like Going Undercover?. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 3, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 3.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 3, Blu-ray cover See Also References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢ウサダ奪還作戦！｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢ウサダ奪還作戦！｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Yasuko Kobayashi